Aced
by Psianabel
Summary: Fang and Lightning face a new situation when Lightning found her girlfriend in a very intimate position. Asexual!Lightning (More Rated T than M, everything is pretty tame)


It wasn't often that Lightning Farron got home early from work and even got the next day off. She had an important job in the town and sometimes she thought everything might collapse and lead to the destruction of the city if she wasn't there. That she got a day off was a blessing. On the way home she thought about all the things she could do with the extra time she had in the hand.

 _Maybe Fang and I can go out … all spontaneous and stuff … we haven't done it in a long time now. Yes, that sounds good._

With happy feet she walked along the street and it didn't take her long to arrive at the house in which she lived with Fang. Looking at the time, Lightning was sure Fang would be home by now already. Her job was more irregular as hers, that was one benefit as a huntress, and sometimes she had weeks off much too the displeasure of both. Lightning had duty almost everyday and was out of the house often. So it's even better that she had time off now.  
With a click of the door handle she closed the front door behind her and hung her keys at the usual spot.

"Fang, I'm home." she shouted, while she got rid of her boots and jacket.

No answer.

Lightning just shrugged and followed her routine she had when coming home. Throwing her working clothes in the laundry and picking up fresh one from the dryer she sat up this morning. Ah yes the smell of freshly washed clothes.  
She showered at work, so now she felt all clean and new.

But still, there was no sign of Fang yet. Maybe she was out with Vanille or just outside, that happened sometimes.

Lightning started looking for her, in the backyard, the kitchen, and the living room. No trace of her.

 _Maybe she took a nap._

With tip toes she went upstairs to the bedroom. She didn't want to wake Fang up if she really took a nap. Slowly she turned the door handle and wanted to call out for Fang. But no tone left her throat and she immediately closed her mouth as she encountered the sight she was confronted with.

Yes, Fang was in the bedroom, and no, she wasn't sleeping. Instead she was very wide awake actually.

A blanket pooled around her hips and only revealed her upper body which was covered with a top she wore. Her legs were spread apart under the blanket with a hand stuck under it and clearly moving in a rhythmic way. The other hand played under her top which was lifted up to her breast where she gripped herself. Small gasps escaped her, not too loud to actually suspect anything. Fang didn't seem to notice the intruder and, well, she was probably way too busy for that and was way too deep in her own world.

Or deep into herself.

For a few seconds, Lightning just stood in the door frame with her mind completely black. From all the things she had expected, this wasn't definitely on the list. Anything sexual wasn't on her list anyways.

She didn't know what to do. They talked … about this sexual stuff when Lightning came out to Fang and said she doesn't want sex at all, that she doesn't feel anything sex related. And Fang was completely fine with it and told her she would love her regardless. It was a heavy topic for Lightning and she was glad she finally told Fang about it. Fang was immediately there for her and wrapped her arms around her when tears trickled down her cheeks, because she feared the talk and thought Fang wouldn't want her anymore. But thank Etro Fang accepted her like she was and didn't force her into anything. It was the best outcome Lightning could have hoped for.

But, what they didn't talk about … was this situation right now. Sure, Lightning knew Fang enough to know that she probably got herself off from time to time, but Fang never mentioned it. Maybe because she thought it would make her too uncomfortable …

Right now, Lightning would have been glad if they had talked about it, because she had no idea what to do. What the right thing to do now actually. Should she go and wait … until she is finished and never speak of it again? Or stay here and approach the situation? And then what? She didn't know. She just didn't want to interrupt Fang or keep her from doing it, that is all. On the other hand they had to face this topic, otherwise it would become more and more awkward. And considering the situation now, Lightning couldn't avoid the topic anymore. She had to face it, she didn't want to have any secrets anymore.

With the same tip toes as before Lightning padded around the bed, her eyes always on Fang. She was surprised she didn't notice her surroundings at all, Lightning wondered how this was even possible. Only as she slowly let herself down on the bed, shifting the mattress with her, Fang's eyes snapped open in confusion, eyed the intruder, and little by little she realized what was going on.  
She gasped in embarrassment, eyes wide open, and immediately bolted up, her hands swiftly removed from the places they were on. Her cheeks were burning, either from the shock or from the task she previously was engaged with. The horror of being caught was written all over her face.

"Lightning?! What are you – … Where do you-"

But Lightning just shook her head and pressed Fang's upper body down again. Fang still wanted to speak, but was cut off by a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I, um," Lightning tried to find the right words as she laid herself beside Fang who stilled stared at her mortified. "It's an awkward situation, alright, and … and we never really talked about _this,_ but …"

Shaking her head again because of her stumbling words, she let her finger go from Fang's lips and started to scratch the back of her neck, avoiding Fang's gaze. Fang in return reached out to the scratching hand and took it in hers to get Lightning's focus on her.

"Light? Look, I-"

"You … you don't have to stop because of me."

Fang held her breath now and turned fully to Lightning, still locking her eyes. _What? But I thought -_

"Ya sure? Are you … okay with this?" Fang asked carefully and swept a thumb over the knuckles of Lightning's hand she still held. It was a serious topic – for both of them – and things could turn out to be bad. But she trusted Lightning, she trusted her _girlfriend_. She said it on her own accord after she found her in such a intimate situation … so it was time to face the topic.

"If it doesn't make you uncomfortable that I'm here, I don't mind."

"And you? Are you comfortable with it? You don't have -"

"I want you to be happy." Lightning chuckled with a shaky breath. "And seeing you happy makes me happy. And I _know_ it brings you joy."

Fang snorted at the statement. Of course it made her happy and she knew that all what Lightning wanted was happiness in their lives. And if that meant that Fang could share this kind of happiness with her, then let it be that way.

"I just … lie here if that is okay? I … won't keep you from doing anything."

Lightning opted for a position where she could easily hold Fang close, but at the same time Fang could still move. She tucked her chin above Fang's crown of head with her left arm laid under her, the other arm she tucked around Fang's stomach. Her legs followed suit and she stuck them under Fang's spread one, just right behind where her feet where standing on the mattress.

It was still an awkward situation, but Lightning's body around her gave Fang a comfortable feeling. And it was actually nice to have Lightning around that way, so she could easily lay her head in her cleavage and snuggle up to her.

Now she only had to go on what she haven't finished and what Lightning wanted her to finish.

It wasn't easy. It was a completely new situation, nothing they had faced before. But if Lightning wanted that and be okay with it, then let it be that way. They were together for a long time and knew each other very much so - they could trust each other blindly.

Fang closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She gently nudged Lightning with her head as her hands slowly touched her own body again. One hand landed on her site and stroked smoothly over her sensitive skin there and the other one disappeared under the blanket. She didn't have to start all over again, that's for sure, but with that new situation right now, she might take longer as usual, considering how nervous she was. Or so she thought at first before she tested the grounds again. But apparently having Lightning near was a huge turn on for her.  
Sighing and with a little smile on her face, she continued what was left off.

That Lightning was nervous too was a huge understatement. It was a big step for her to approach this situation and she still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But seeing how Fang's cheek started to burn again and how she opened one eye to look at her from time to time with a smirk on her face, put her mind at ease. She saw that Fang was comfortable with her around now.

Slightly she played with the brown locks that were spilled on the pillow, getting messier with the way Fang was moving. She needed to do _something_ with her hands to keep her mind clear and don't be riddled with buts and what-ifs. And apparently Fang liked the little caressing, nudging a bit harder against the skin of Lightning's chest.

"You like that?" Lightning whispered against her.

She liked to play with Fang's hair. It was a bit rougher than hers and felt wonderful to comb through. And always Fang liked it very much when she played with it, symbolizing it now with a shaky nod.

Her other hand still lingered on Fang's stomach and Lightning could sometimes feel a twitch of her muscles there. A twitch that bolted through Fang's whole body as she moved her hip in a circled motion. She was breathing hard now, harder than before, and she was getting sweatier and sweatier, Lightning noticed.

… What she also noticed that her hand was getting sweatier too as it only laid on the smooth skin on Fang's stomach. She curled her fingers a bit and dragged her fingertips along the curves of her abs, immediately feeling a jerk of her whole body.

"Oh fuck, Light." Fang breathed and Lightning stopped at the sudden reaction. She didn't want to distract her, she hadn't thought - "No, go on."

Grabbing Lightning's hand in her own, Fang continued the slow movement of the fingertips. As Lightning continued to play with the twitching muscles, Fang let go of her hand again and grabbed now the sheet below her.

"That alright?" Lightning asked as she tried various patterns, getting a feeling that Fang liked the way her pointer finger traced along her abs.  
Fang nodded again with a shaky sigh escaping her lips.

Lightning was kind of fascinated what she could do with a simple touch to Fang. She let go of the hair she played with and traced now soft along Fang's cheek, earning a shaky moan now. Her gasps were getting more intense and Lightning took it as a sign that Fang was slowly coming to an end.

But she didn't left off with her caress now. Instead, she pressed a kiss on Fang's temple, tasting the sweat of her forehead, and continued kissing downwards her temple to her ear. She nibbled slightly at her earlobe and earned an even more louder moan. Fang's movements were frantic now and Lightning could only smile when Fang grabbed her hand on the stomach again and hold her tight. Her hand felt cold, as if every blood flooded elsewhere in her body, or maybe it was the sweat she was covered in.

Probably a combination of both.

Either way, Lightning may had no experience in all the sexual stuff, nor she didn't want to have any, but she knew in an instinct that Fang was close.  
Pressing in again with a kiss on her ear Lightning whispered three little words she was dying to say all the time.

"I love you."

And that was the last hit.

A shudder flooded through Fang's body, her eyes shut close and mouth open to let the last moan escape her throat. Her hips were pushed off the mattress and the hand that was gripping Lightning's almost crushed her as she brought herself over the edge. The orgasm waved heat from her abdomen out through every nerve of her body and left her breathless after a few seconds. She was numb and sweaty, sticky and hot. The orgasm was definitely strong and she didn't have something like that in a very long time.

Lightning was there for her all the time. She actually had to bite herself on the lip for not gasping out loud, because Fang's grip on her hand was too strong.  
She watched her with curious eyes as every wave flooded through her, as her legs dropped down on the bed, because Fang couldn't keep them spread anymore. Lightning wanted to kiss her all through this, but she kept herself from doing it as she didn't want to hinder Fang's uncontrolled spasms.  
Fang was breathing hard, sweat covered her forehead, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath to get herself down from the high. Lightning moved close to her and swept the brown strands away from her face to look at her. She was smiling, actually both were smiling, only that Fang did it with half lidded eyes.

"I love you too." were Fang's first words after all this. It was a combination of a groan and a whisper.

Lightning chuckled at the roughness of her voice and pulled Fang close to her, that way Fang could tuck her head under Lightning's chin and wrap herself comfortably around her. Their legs tangled with each other and Lightning gently patted over her head to calm her down. Fang was still shaking.

They lied in that position for a while, neither saying a word, until Fang's breath became normal again. She gave a quick kiss on her cleavage and moved a bit upwards to face her love. Lightning looked at her with curious eyes.

"Hey." Lightning nudged at her with her nose which Fang interpreted as an invite to kiss her. She sighed into it and was lost in the softness of Lightning's lips.

"Hey yourself," Fang answered her, "so um."

"I'm glad." She pressed a finger again against Fang's lips to silence her. "But don't expect me to be there for you whenever you … do it. But I'm okay with, you don't have to hide it from me."

Fang shook the finger off and chuckled. "I didn't expect it. But, Light …"

"Hmm?"

"… Thank you."

"Tch, come here you idiot." Lightning pulled Fang in a big hug that let Fang yelp in the process.

"So," Fang tried to speak between the crushing hug. "Why are you here already? I was sure I … I wouldn't get caught."

"Got off earlier and actually got a day off, too. I thought I would give you a surprise with getting earlier home."

"Well, you did ..."

" _Fang._ "

"Sorry."

"So, anyway." Lightning tried to change the topic quickly. "Do you, um, do you want to eat something? I'm sure you must be starving now."

"Yes! I mean … yeah I'm hungry now. But … can we stay like this for a while? I kinda like it right now."

"Sure."

And with a last kiss on Fang's forehead, Lightning cuddled with her as long as Fang wished for until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A.N.  
Yes, my headcanon for Lightning is that she is asexual.

I know that asexuality has a wide range of possibilities and I'm still not sure where to put Lightning in. I wanted to write a story where she doesn't have sex and isn't involved in the direct process of it, but Fang is. So they face this topic together and settle things together.  
I decided I place her for not wanting sex at all, but being okay with Fang having it. I hope that is okay.  
I never saw a ace!Light fanfic here, and I wanted to share my headcanon for her. Thank you for reading!


End file.
